Need for Speed Prostreet
Need for Speed: ProStreet is the 11th game in the Need for Speed series and was announced by Electronic Arts on May 31, 2007. It is a sequel to Need for Speed:Carbon. ProStreet is the first game since Porsche Unleashed to feature car damage affecting performance. ProStreet was released on November 13, 2007 in North America and on November 23, 2007 after its release date was delayed from October 31, 2007. ProStreet is different from all of the other games in the Need For Speed series because of its focus of real world racing physics. The game focuses on realistic performance including damage. Effective braking will help players turn corners well. Body upgrades affect aerodynamics and subsequently performance. Nitrous can no longer be recharged and is available in limited quantities like in Underground. ProStreet largely focus on the career mode which involves several race organizations that host race days. Career Mode Career Mode allows players to unlock new vehicles and tuning parts. Players progress through the career mode by beating a series of "race days." Players complete the career mode upon defeating the "Street King" and the kings of each event type discipline. Race days are a set of races held at a single location and track. Placing in an event on the race day will earn the player points. Players can complete all the events on a race day to earn enough points to win the race day or event "dominate" it. Players will earn additional cash prizes upon dominating a race day. Players will unlock locked race days with every win and domination of a race day. A race organization starts with one race day and a challenge race day which provides cars for the player to use at no cost. Players can pick one of the provided cars as a prize after winning a challenge race day. Players can participate in the Super Promotion race day after winning enough race days in single organization. Players will be able to compete in the next tier of race days after winning a Super Promotion. *Ray Krieger is the Grip King as well as the leader of Grip Runners and G-Effect. He drives a 2008 BMW M3 E92. *Nate Denver is the Speed King as well as the leader of Boxcut and Nitrocide. He drives a 1965 Pontiac GTO. *Karol Monroe is the Drag King as well as the leader of After Mix and Rogue Speed. She drives a 2006 Ford Mustang GT. *Aki Kimura is the Drift King as well as the leader of Touge Union and Noise Bomb. He drives a 1995 Mazda RX-7. *Ryo Watanabe is the Showdown and Street King as well as the leader of Apex Glide. He drives a 2008 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X. Quick Race Players can freely choose cars and race them in a race day they've created. Players can choose the events, location and courses. Event Types *Grip - Players race with up to seven other racers on a closed race course with a set number of laps. The winner is the first racer to cross the finish line in the final lap. :*Grip Class - Up to eight racers take part in a race split into two teams with different performance classes with each having four racers. The winner is the first racer of their team to cross the finish line in the final lap. :*Time Attack - Players race with up to seven other racers on a closed race course with a set number of laps. The winner is the racer to set the fastest total time on a course. *Speed Challenge - Players race with up to seven other racers on a closed race A to B course. The winner is the first racer to cross the finish line. The courses are generally designed for players to hit very high speeds. *Drag - Racers face off against each other in a knock-out tournament. Two racers at a time race against each other to see who can complete either a 1/4 or 1/2 mile straight course in the quickest time. Drag events require the use of manual gear changes. *Drift - Players take it in turns to see who can earn the most points from successfully sliding their car around a series of corners along a set course. The winner is the racer with the highest amount of combined points. Damage Vehicles can have their performances affected by the condition of their components. Lightly damaged vehicles will see a small drop in performance. Fairly damaged vehicles will see noticeably reduced performance, faulty steering or failing suspension. Heavily damaged vehicles will see a significant reduction in performance, steering and suspension. A vehicle will become "Totalled" if it reaches or exceeds its damage resistance. The vehicle will be unable to compete or finish an event and the player will forfeit that same event. Players cannot repair their vehicles during an event by they can be repaired by either payment or markers whilst outside an event. Damaged or totalled vehicles are prohibited to enter race days. Customization The "My Cars" feature is not available in ProStreet. Players can only specifically modify their vehicles for certain events. Any car in ProStreet can get four tuning setups for every race mode of the game - Grip, Drag, Drift and Speed Challenges. These setups are known as Blueprints. Cars won in Super Promotion cannot be changed in any manner. Tuning is similar to that seen in Carbon as players can modify a vehicle's parameters with sliding dials. Players can modify their car to rise its performance tier. Visual tuning has been drastically changed compared to older titles as bodykits can be adjusted for downforce and top speed in a windtunnel using Autosculpt. Features Cars There are a total of 46 driveable cars in ProStreet (76 with add-ons). Like previous iterations, the cars are organized into 3 categories: Tuners, Muscle and Exotic. Cheats can unlock 4 more. The Collector's Edition for PC, Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 adds another 5 new cars. It is available via download. In December 2007 EA released a booster pack (expansion pack) that added another 16 cars that were made available via download. The Booster Pack was a free download available for PC, Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. On Nintendo DS version, muscle cars will be generic cars. Expansions The Collector's Edition is available at the EA Store for the PC, Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 unlocking 5 more cars and 4 more career race days. An expansion pack branded by Energizer Lithium is also available. It adds 16 cars (2 free and 14 purchase) and 2 tracks. This also disables all cheats for the game. Soundtrack On September 7, 2007 DJ, record producer and Musician Junkie XL released a single entitled "More" in conjunction with EA's Need For Speed: ProStreet videogame. JXL was asked to compose the score of the game, the game also included 34 songs as part of its soundtrack. Reception ProStreet has received mixed reviews from critics. Game Informer and GameSpot have cited the lack of police in the game, the handling of cars being unrealistic, and the fact that ProStreet strays away from its traditional roots of street racing as reasons for the ratings, as well "an overload of in-game advertising and a higher hardware requirement (causing poor sales on the Windows version)." IGN.com mentioned the common complaint that all of the cars had shoddy performance and terribly unrealistic handling. videoGaiden lambasted the game in its 2007 Christmas special, having harshly criticised its predecessors in the previous two years. The main criticism was that the game was as lacking in substance as the previous installments, but also lacked the high production values of those titles. These were the lowest ratings ever in the series despite higher sales of the next game, Undercover. The PlayStation 2 and Wii versions were also criticized due to missing content, downgraded graphics and frame rate issues. Links *[http://www.ea.com/prostreet Official NFS:PS website] *[http://www.needforspeed.com/ Official NFS franchise website] Category:Pc Games Category:2007 video games